Le secret de Derek
by Sylphideland
Summary: Derek a 7 ans la première fois qu'il part courir en forêt avec sa Meute natale. De cet instant ne restera qu'une odeur dans sa mémoire : l'odeur des loups. Une fragrance que, cinq ans plus tard, il retrouvera en un petit garçon étrange nommé Genim. Est-il humain ou lycan ? Pourquoi sa mère lui interdit de l'approcher ? RESUME PLUS COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE (2ème OS d'une trilogie)


**Titre** : Le secret de Derek

**Résumé** : Derek Hale a sept ans lorsque sa mère l'autorise pour la première fois à courir en forêt avec elle et toute la Meute. Le petit loup, tout heureux, se souviendra à jamais de cet instant précieux de son enfance : l'odeur de la forêt, de la sève, du vent et de l'orage qui menace. Cinq ans plus tard, devenu un adolescent revêche, Derek rencontre le petit Genim Stilinski dont l'odeur, étrange, le fascine et l'attire. Pour lui, il s'agit ni plus ni moins de l'odeur des loups. Pourtant, cet enfant qu'il prend d'abord pour un louveteau s'avère être né de deux parents humains. Qui est-il finalement ? Quel secret cache-t-il ?

Car oui, Genim Stilinski cache un secret ... un secret que Derek Hale connait.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : fantastique/romance

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Jeff Davis (dans le cas contraire vous pouvez être sûr que Derek et Stiles se seraient léchouillés depuis longtemps ...) et les dialogues de la dernière partie de cet OS appartiennent aux scénaristes de la série =)

**Nombre de chapitres** : 1

Se passe avant et au début de la saison 1 ; ne tient pas compte des saisons 2,3a et 3b (/!\ petit spoil sur Derek, faites attention si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3)

* * *

_Forêt de Beacon Hills, en 1995 …_

C'était la nuit, il faisait frais, et la lune brillait dans le ciel noir, ronde, belle et blanche comme un soleil froid et mystérieux. Elle diffusait tout autour d'elle une étrange lumière argentée et distante, mais incroyablement douce, qui semblait rehausser l'odeur d'humus de la forêt.

Tout excité, le jeune Derek, âgé d'à peine sept ans, jappait aux pieds de sa mère. Voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il se mit à courir en rond comme un chiot tentant d'attraper sa queue, aboyant de plus en plus fort. Talia Hale, alpha, baissa les yeux sur lui avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés pour le calmer.

- Ça suffit petit démon, dit-elle avec douceur, tu ne dois pas faire autant de bruit. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

Le petit Derek s'assit docilement au sol, les oreilles frémissantes, et répondit :

- Je ne dois pas faire de bruit et ne pas m'éloigner.

- Bien, acquiesça sa mère en lui caressant la joue, alors cesses de gigoter et restes à mes côtes.

- Oui maman.

Le jeune garçon se redressa et leva le museau vers la lune. Elle était là, douce, docile et tendre, prête à les guider de sa lumière claire et froide. Un léger vent souffla, faisant danser ses cheveux noirs et Derek sentit son loup se tendre et grogner, prêt à bondir. La forêt, tout autour d'eux, leur tendait les bras ; ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'élancer et courir, courir à perdre haleine, courir au risque de se perdre.

A chaque pleine lune, Talia Hale emmenait sa meute dans la forêt pour ressouder leurs liens, laisser leurs loups s'exprimer, jouer à se poursuivre et ne pas laisser de côté cette liberté qui les caractérisait tant, eux, les loups-garous. Jusqu'à présent, Derek avait été trop jeune pour les accompagner mais il y a quelques jours, sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle. Depuis, le louveteau était tout excité de pouvoir partir avec elle, son père et sa grande sœur, ainsi que les autres bêtas de la meute, comme un grand.

N'y tenant plus, il recommença à japper d'excitation, les pattes fébriles, et se colla à sa mère qui donnait les dernières consignes et directives. Il enfouit son petit museau contre la cuisse chaude de la louve et sentit une main douce et rassurante caresser le haut de sa tête. Près de son père, sa grande sœur Laura le regardait, un peu agacée – elle avait considéré, jusqu'à présent, comme un privilège de courir seule avec ses deux parents. Quant à sa petite sœur Cora, âgée d'un peu plus d'un an, elle était restée à la maison, au chaud et en sécurité, avec leur grand-mère. Elle était évidemment bien trop jeune pour les accompagner.

- Peter, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Bud, conclu Talia sans cesser de caresser son fils pour le calmer. Qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

- Ok, répondit son petit frère avant de se tourner vers l'homme immense à ses côtés pour lui dire : t'as entendu ? Si tu fais mine de t'éloigner je te coupe les jarrets.

- Peter ?

- Mmh ?

- T'ai-je demandé de le menacer ?

- Nan, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés.

- Contentes-toi de le surveiller.

- A tes ordres, grand manitou !

Laura Hale rigola et son oncle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Talia sourit, regarda son fils, puis leva la tête vers la lune et hurla. Le petit Derek, resté dans les girons de sa mère, sentit son corps tout entier tressaillir, frissonner puis s'abandonner pour laisser le loup surgir. Sa mère, alors entièrement sous sa forme de louve, s'élança dans la forêt, suivit par sa meute.

Le louveteau bondit en avant, incapable de s'empêcher d'aboyer et de japper, tout heureux qu'il était de courir avec les siens. Devant lui, l'immense loup-garou noir aux yeux rouges qu'était sa mère prit de l'avance ; d'abord un mètre, puis deux mètres et trois mètres ; bientôt il fut impossible pour le petit Derek de suivre la cadence et il perdit l'alpha de vue. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Autour de lui, les Bêtas étaient là : son oncle Peter qui surveillait Bud, la dernière recrue de la Meute encore un peu sauvage ; sa sœur aînée, qui avait pris quelques bonds d'avance et tentait de rattraper leur mère ; son père, derrière lui, qui était là pour l'encourager et le pousser s'il ralentissait trop ; et cinq autres mâles et femelles qui couraient et hurlaient à la lune.

La Meute de Talia Hale n'était pas l'une des plus grandes de l'ouest des Etats-Unis, mais elle était sans conteste la plus forte et la plus loyale. Portée par la puissance de leur alpha, les bêtas, pratiquement tous nés Hale, ne craignaient rien ni personne. Pas même les chasseurs ; pas même la famille Argent, leur Némésis.

Dans son dos, Derek sentit le museau de son père le pousser à courir plus vite et il redoubla d'effort. Loin devant lui, le hurlement de ralliement de sa mère l'encouragea et il jappa en réponse, le visage offert au vent et à l'odeur de la forêt. C'était le début de l'automne et les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber ; ça sentait la terre humide, le compost et l'orage électrique, grondant et humide, qui menaçait de déchirer le ciel noir. Ça sentait la liberté ; ça sentait la nature sauvage et la fourrure mouillée. C'était l'odeur des loups.

Au sommet d'une bute, la louve noire était là. Assise sur le sol, les pattes de devant ramenées sagement le long de son corps musculeux, elle les fixait de ses yeux rouges et pénétrant. Derek sentit un courant d'air et vit son père le dépasser pour la rejoindre. Au même moment, sa sœur Laura surgit et le percuta de plein fouet ; les deux enfants roulèrent ensembles parmi les feuilles mortes brunes et dorés. L'aînée mordit gentiment son cadet au cou mais ce dernier se dégagea, allongé sur le dos, et jappa de joie en tentant de la mordre à son tour. Leur oncle Peter se joignit joyeusement à la mêlée – il était presque adulte à présent mais n'avait rien perdu de son énergie de louveteau. Ils roulèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes en aboyant et grognant. Les surveillant depuis la bute, Talia Hale sourit. Ses autres bêtas étaient là, et aucun danger ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Mais une odeur étrangère vint la déranger et lui affirmer le contraire. Soudain, un hurlement grave s'éleva depuis l'est de la forêt jusqu'à la lune et les branches des arbres grincèrent sous le vent. Immédiatement, les membres de la Meute se figèrent, oreilles droites et museau frémissant. Talia se redressa et grogna en retroussant les babines.

Derek jappa de peur alors que son oncle dressait l'oreille et que sa sœur tournait la tête vers la source du bruit. Effrayé, il se tassa sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix, jamais sentit cette odeur. C'était un étranger à la Meute. Rasant le sol, la queue basse, le louveteau rejoignit sa mère en geignant et se cacha entre ses pattes, en quête de protection et de chaleur.

D'un regard, Talia Hale demanda à son mari de s'occuper des enfants et elle emmena avec elle les autres bêtas, en direction du hurlement. Il était trop proche de la ville à son goût et si elle voulait que les habitants de Beacon Hills continuent d'ignorer leur existence, elle devait faire en sorte d'éviter que d'autres loups-garous, étrangers à sa Meute, se montrent et causent des dégâts. Elle espérait simplement arriver à temps.

Derek se laissa guider par son père. Laura était avec eux. Ils avaient repris tous les trois la direction de leur maison où les attendaient leurs grands-parents, laissant leur alpha se charger de ce problème. Le louveteau ne voulait pas rentrer, pas maintenant ; il voulait continuer de courir librement sous la lune, continuer de respirer cette bonne odeur de liberté.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, maison Hale …_

Un bruit étouffé le réveilla en sursaut. Derek avait un sommeil très léger et le moindre bruit, même feutré, pouvait le réveiller. Empêtré dans ses couvertures, il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Au rez-de-chaussée, la voix de sa mère fit battre son cœur plus vite.

Le garçon quitta son lit et, pied nu sur le plancher, sortit de sa chambre dans son pyjama bleu nuit. Le couloir, à peine éclairé par la lumière qui venait d'en bas, lui donna du fil à retordre. Il décida donc d'utiliser son loup ; ses deux yeux jaunes brillèrent dans l'obscurité et il put ainsi s'orienter. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il descendit l'escalier droit tout en écoutant les deux voix de ses parents qui lui venaient depuis le salon.

- Alors ? demandait son père. Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais dehors aussi longtemps, je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis près de trois heures.

- Désolé, répondit sa mère d'une voix fatiguée, nous l'avons traqué dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes intervenus trop tard.

Derek s'accroupit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, pressa son visage entre deux barreaux et écouta. La porte entrebâillée ne lui permettait pas de voir ni sa mère ni son père mais il apercevait leurs ombres.

- Comment ça ? insista son père, inquiet. Il a tué ?

- Non, reprit sa mère en soupirant, il a mordu une femme enceinte.

- Et … elle est vivante ?

- Oui. Je l'ai vu fuir, j'étais sur le point d'intervenir quand une voiture a surgit. La femme a eu de la chance … enfin, si on peut dire.

- C'était un alpha ?

- Oui. Dévoré par sa rage. Une Bête sans Meute. Nous l'avons tué.

- C'était préférable, en effet. Et pour la femme ?

Pour toute réponse, Talia Hale soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle épuisée. Je ne sais pas …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Laura depuis le haut de l'escalier. Maman, Derek écoute encore aux portes !

Le louveteau se redressa comme un ressort alors que sa mère ouvrait en grand la porte du salon. Derrière elle, son père lui souriait, bras croisé sur son torse.

- Petit démon, sourit Talia en s'approchant, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des discussions entre adultes ?

- J'avais peur maman, répondit le garçon en tendant les bras.

Sa mère le prit contre elle et le souleva. Depuis le premier étage, Laura déclara :

- Chochotte !

- Arrêtes ! s'écria Derek avec colère.

- Doucement les enfants, intervint leur mère, vous devriez dormir à cette heure.

- Je veux aller dans la forêt maman, je veux aller courir.

- Il est trop tard, petit loup. Tu devras attendre la prochaine lune.

Talia Hale mit son fils au lit et ordonna gentiment à sa fille de retourner se coucher. Cora, la plus petite, dormait à point fermé dans la chambre de ses grands-parents.

Elle resta auprès de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sagement, immobile et silencieux. Son visage si harmonieux se détachait nettement dans l'obscurité – grâce à ses yeux rouges d'alpha, rien n'échappait à la louve. Tout en souriant, elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux noirs et épais du louveteau qui tressaillit et gémit dans son léger sommeil.

- Que va-t-on faire ? lui demanda son mari, debout derrière elle. Cette attaque ne passera pas inaperçue, les chasseurs de Californie vont tous rappliquer ici. Surtout si la femme a survécu.

- C'est fort possible, soupira Talia en murmurant elle aussi.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle a été mordue ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Ils se turent tous deux. Derek poussa un petit grognement et roula sur le dos avant de soupirer, bouche entrouverte. La proximité de l'odeur de sa mère lui permettait de dormir plus profondément que d'ordinaire.

- Tu crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à New York quelques temps ? demanda l'homme dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'alpha en se redressant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Et bien … Laura comprendra si des chasseurs ratissent la forêt, mais pas Derek. Il est trop jeune. Rien que cette nuit j'ai dû l'attraper quatre ou cinq fois par la peau du cou parce qu'il tentait de sortir de la maison pour aller dehors alors que tu chassais la Bête avec les autres.

Talia, attendrie, poussa un rire grave et fixa son fils. Ce dernier, les deux bras posés de chaque côté de la tête, avait laissé ses oreilles de loup sortir dans son sommeil.

- Il est trop jeune, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre, conclu son mari.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça la louve avec conviction, nous retournerons à New York. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent.

Elle allait devoir forcer sa Meute à l'exil, du moins pour quelques temps. Beacon Hills était sa ville natale, l'endroit où elle voulait élever ses enfants, elle n'aimait pas s'en éloigner trop longtemps et y reviendraient très vite.

Un jappement les firent tous deux sursauter. Derek, toujours étendu sur le dos, grognait et couinait comme un chiot dans son sommeil. Son visage tendre d'enfant était convulsé et sa mâchoire ne cessait de claquer, comme s'il tentait de mordre quelque chose. Au bout de ses dix petits doigts, des griffes étaient apparues et ses mains convulsaient elles aussi en tentant de griffer une proie invisible. Il grogna, jappa encore deux ou trois fois puis aboya sans cesser de remuer.

Talia, amusée, rigola et se pencha sur le louveteau. Elle le caressa pour le rassurer.

- C'est étonnant qu'il fasse ça, dit-elle dans un murmure, Laura ne faisait pas ça quand elle était plus petite.

- Ni toi et moi non plus d'ailleurs, renchérit son mari dans un sourire.

- Peter faisait ça quand il était enfant. Il ne l'a pas fait très longtemps, mais je m'en souviens.

- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux.

- J'espère que ça lui passera en grandissant. Ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

Apaisé par les caresses et l'odeur de sa mère, Derek poussa un long gémissement puis roula sur le côté. Il soupira et plongea dans un long sommeil profond où il rêva d'une forêt dans une nuit claire éclairée par la lune, et de l'odeur des loups.

...

_Cinq ans plus tard, forêt de Beacon Hills …_

- Pourquoi on est parti ? J'avais pas envie de quitter New York ! grommela Derek.

- T'es jamais content de toute façon, renchérit Laura en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Carrément méchant, jamais content ! chantonna Cora en sautillant entre sa mère et son père.

- Ta gueule toi, grogna le jeune loup.

- Derek ! s'indigna Talia. Qui t'a appris à parler à ta sœur comme ça ?

Un court silence accompagna ses paroles. L'alpha de la Meute tourna alors son regard vert sur son petit frère, Peter, qui leva les deux bras en signe d'apaisement.

- J'y suis pour rien, sourit-il, promis juré !

- J'ai du mal à y croire, répliqua la louve, les sourcils froncés.

- Attends, c'est New York qui lui a enseigné ça, c'est pas moi.

- Pourquoi on est parti ?! répéta Derek, l'expression du visage aussi dur que la pierre. C'est complètement paumé ici ! C'est nul !

- T'as pleuré quand on est parti d'ici, y'a cinq ans, répondit son père.

Laura éclata de rire et son petit frère lui adressa un regard noir et courroucé. Cora rit à son tour, sans trop en connaître la raison. Agée de six ans, elle aimait simplement imiter sa grande sœur. Talia s'approcha de son fils et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Notre place est ici, je te l'ai expliqué, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Je m'en fou ! J'avais mes potes à New York !

- Et ta chérie, se moqua Laura.

Nouveau regard assassin de la part de Derek. Il était à présent âgé de douze ans et le gentil petit garçon obéissant qu'il avait été, un brin sauvage et très proche de sa mère, s'était mué en un adolescent impatient, fier et impulsif. La grande ville l'avait rendu insouciant et indépendant, mais aussi très confiant ; Derek savait qu'il était fort comme sa mère, rapide, et ses sens particulièrement développés, presque autant que ceux de sa grande sœur, faisait de lui un membre de la Meute à part entière désormais. Cela s'expliquait : il était difficile, pour les chasseurs, de traquer des loups-garous dans une ville aussi grande que New York tout en passant inaperçus. Derek n'avait donc que très peu croisé de chasseurs – les rares fois où c'était arrivé, les deux groupes s'étaient séparés sans se lâcher du regard. Les lycans eux-mêmes savaient qu'ils étaient davantage à l'abri dans une capitale ou une mégalopole que dans une petite ville comme Beacon Hills. Ici, les chasseurs étaient plus vindicatifs ; la forêt qui bordait tout le sud et l'est de la bourgade leur donnait tout le loisir de chasser impunément. Ici, le danger était plus grand.

- Ça suffit, déclara le mari de Talia, la voix grave et autoritaire. Derek, tu ne parles pas à tes sœurs et à ta mère de cette façon ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, ton alpha a décidé de déplacer sa Meute ici. Tu es un membre de la Meute, Derek. Un bêta. Alors tu obéis.

Derek serra la mâchoire. Ses yeux verts, si semblable à ceux de sa mère, lancèrent des éclairs. Son père se tendit à son tour en réponse alors que Peter, à ses côtés, reculaient de deux pas. Il connaissait assez son beau-frère et son neveu pour savoir que ce genre de petite dispute pouvait vite dégénérer ; avec le temps, Derek était devenu désobéissant et brutal.

Talia soupira et lança un coup d'œil à son mari. Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Derek s'écria :

- Alors si c'est ça je ne veux plus faire partie de cette Meute !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère d'un coup d'épaule et, dans un bond extraordinaire, s'éloigna des siens. Laura leva les yeux au ciel, indignée ; Peter se détourna de la scène en sifflotant ; la petite Cora, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, fixait l'endroit où son grand frère avait disparu.

- Veux aller avec lui ! déclara-t-elle en secouant le pantalon de son père de sa petite menotte. Papa, veux aller !

- Non, répondit sèchement son père, tu restes tranquille.

La petite se renfrogna. Laura poussa un soupir et s'en fut, reprenant tout naturellement le chemin de leur maison. Elle avait dix-sept ans depuis peu et était devenue une jeune femme raisonnable, sage et forte. Sa mère était fière d'elle. Sa fille deviendrait, tout comme elle, une puissante alpha, elle en était certaine.

Mais pour l'instant la chef de Meute était davantage énervée contre son mari qu'impressionnée par le caractère de sa progéniture.

- Bravo, dit-elle sévèrement, tu sais bien qu'il se braque dès qu'on lui parle comme à un sous-fifre.

- Il se voit comme un meneur alors qu'il n'est qu'un égoïste, rétorqua son mari sur le même ton, son rôle n'est pas de devenir un alpha, je pensais qu'il l'avait pourtant compris.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier que ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Comment tu étais, toi, à son âge ?

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, mais la referma et baissa la tête dans un soupir. Cora, toujours accrochée à son pantalon, colla sa joue contre sa jambe et commença à sucer son pouce. Entre l'avion, la voiture et la marche tout autour du territoire, cette journée bien chargée l'avait éreinté.

- Je vais aller le chercher …

- Non, coupa Talia alors que son mari amorçait un geste, laissons-le seul un petit moment. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Après tout, sa vie était à New York.

- Ah j'aurais tellement préféré que le petit garçon qu'il était à cinq ans ne change pas autant ! Il adorait cet endroit, avant.

Talia sourit, se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, puis fixa son mari une fois qu'elle se fut relevée.

- Rentrons, dit-elle doucement, si dans une heure il n'est pas revenu, je l'appellerais.

Derek couru un long moment, en colère contre son père et contre lui-même. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à New York cinq ans auparavant, il était perdu et triste. Mais il avait très vite pris ses marques. Dans une grande ville, les loups-garous passaient facilement inaperçus, personne ne s'occupait d'eux et les chasseurs hésitaient toujours à les traquer. Ici, c'était différent. Ici, il étoufferait.

Dans l'avion, sa mère l'avait longtemps briefé. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire à New York : vadrouillé seul avec ses amis, aller et venir comme il l'entendait. Ici, s'il se mettait en danger, il mettait en danger la Meute et sa famille.

Ça n'était pas tant cette soudaine prison physique et mentale qui l'avait énervé que la façon d'agir de son père. En grandissant, Derek avait compris une chose : la Meute à laquelle il appartenait était matriarcale et on attendait de lui et de ses sœurs qu'ils reprennent le flambeau. Son père, aussi puissant soit-il, obéissait à Talia Hale avec une grande dévotion et un amour sans limite. Il s'occupait des enfants et de la maison, entretenait le calme et l'harmonie dans la Meute. Talia, la louve alpha par excellence, était là pour donner les ordres, mener et corriger si nécessaire. Bien sûr, elle aimait ses enfants et ne s'était jamais privé de le montrer ; elle les câlinait très souvent, les embrassait et était toujours près d'eux lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que ses parents attendaient de lui qu'il devienne comme son père, Derek en avait ressenti une grande colère. Il ne se voyait certainement pas comme un bêta et encore moins comme un futur père au foyer ; lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir comme sa mère. Un alpha, puissant, qui dirigerait une Meute. Un chef. Un meneur. Il savait qu'il en était capable mais son père ne semblait pas de son avis et trouvait même révoltant qu'il convoite ainsi la place de sa mère. Depuis, le fils et le père se fâchaient souvent, leurs avis divergeaient beaucoup, leur façon de voir les choses aussi.

Après avoir tant couru, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et leva le visage vers le ciel noir. Derrière les branches hautes des arbres, le dernier croissant de lune semblait lui sourire. Il diffusait dans la nuit sa couleur froide d'argent liquide qui peinait à toucher le sol humide de la forêt. Derek grimaça. New York lui manquait ; son bitume gris et noir, ses hauts gratte-ciels, la lumière jaune vive ou rouge étincelante des néons des magasins et des phares des voitures. Le bruit, perpétuel, de la vie. Chaque grande ville ou presque avait un surnom : pour Paris, c'était la Ville Lumière ; pour Bagdad, la Ville des Mille et une nuits ; pour Las Vegas, la Ville du Pêché ; pour Seattle, la Ville Reine ; et enfin pour New York, la Ville qui ne dort jamais.

Cette dernière portait très bien son nom, car cette ville semblait réellement insomniaque. Du bruit, toujours du bruit. Au début, enfant, il avait eu du mal à s'y faire et puis, finalement, s'y était habitué. Si facilement habitué d'ailleurs qu'aujourd'hui le calme relatif de Beacon Hills et de sa forêt profonde lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ce silence oppressant et surnaturel et il n'entendait que son souffle erratique et entrecoupé. Il se sentait mal ici, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il se sentait prisonnier de cette liberté nouvelle. Prisonnier de ce destin que ses parents voulaient qu'il accepte. Mais il ne l'accepterait pas, jamais.

L'humidité et l'humus de la forêt l'étouffait, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. La sève des arbres tout autour de lui était trop odorante, elle l'entourait comme une ouate tiède et collante. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, plus calme. Il s'était énervé bêtement, tout simplement parce que ses amis étaient restés à New York et que lui, il avait atterri ici. Son père ne méritait pas son dédain ni sa colère, il avait eu tort de s'énerver ainsi mais que son fils ne lui parle pas pendant quelques jours lui ferait sans doute les pieds.

Derek fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, tout en se promettant de faire la tête à son père pendant toute la semaine à venir, lorsqu'une odeur étrange le stoppa net. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda fébrilement tout autour de lui en reniflant, à la fois intéressé et étonné. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle odeur, ou … peut-être que si. Non, jamais. Mais si, un jour peut-être … il y a longtemps…

Il ferma les yeux et se souvint alors de ce jour où, enfant, il avait couru avec ses parents et les membres de la Meute dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, sous la lune ronde. Cette scène était restée à l'écart de sa mémoire depuis si longtemps qu'il en rouvrit les yeux de surprise. Cette odeur … ça sentait comme cette nuit-là, cette nuit d'automne où l'orage menaçait, électrique. La dernière nuit de liberté humide et tiède de son enfance, son souvenir le plus ancien. Intrigué, il fit volte-face et couru en direction du vent.

Après plusieurs mètres, il s'arrêta dans une glissade devant un grillage. Emporté par son élan et sa curiosité, il le franchit d'un bond et se retrouva dans un petit parc de jeu. Au milieu se trouvait un terrain de sable, à droite une balançoire rouge et, à gauche, le toboggan qui allait avec. Que faisait-il ici ? Il renifla profondément et sa tête lui tourna brusquement. L'odeur trouvait sa source ici-même mais …

- Bonjour le chien !

Derek sursauta. Il était tellement obnubilé par la fragrance qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'un petit garçon. Debout à l'entrée du parc, ce dernier le fixait en souriant. Il portait un short noir qui lui tombait sur les genoux et un tee-shirt gris à l'effigie de Pollux. Il était pied nu.

- Ouah le grand chien ! s'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Derek grogna d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait ce gosse pour le traiter de chien ? Ledit gosse éclata de rire sans raison aucune et battit frénétiquement des pieds sur l'herbe rase.

- Grand chien ! répéta-t-il avant de brusquement s'élancer dans sa direction.

Le jeune loup recula et grogna de plus belle, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le garçon s'emmêla les pieds et tomba face contre terre. Derek en cessa de grogner de surprise. Le petit releva la tête, s'accouda au sol mouillé et darda sur lui des yeux mordorés, puis éclata de rire et battit des jambes. Derek pouffa de rire en réponse. Soit ce garçon était naturellement débile, soit c'était un casse-cou comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

De nouveau debout, l'enfant fit quelques pas supplémentaires dans sa direction puis tendit les bras vers lui.

- Grand, grand chien ! lança-t-il avec force.

L'effluve musqué, humide et électrique, frappa Derek de plein fouet. L'odeur venait de ce petit garçon, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ça sentait la myrrhe sucrée, l'orage et l'humus de la forêt. C'était l'odeur des loups. C'était ça, et plus encore.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il se trouvait face à un jeune louveteau qui s'était égaré. Derek leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. L'enfant était seul, la mère semblait absente ; elle devait être bien imprudente pour laisser errer un si jeune loup. Un nouvel éclat de rire lui fit baisser les yeux. L'enfant levait toujours les bras dans sa direction et ses yeux étaient devenus dorés.

Lentement, Derek s'accroupit. Immédiatement, le garçon referma ses bras autour de son cou et le jeune loup accepta l'étreinte non sans avoir pousser un petit grognement de gorge, pour la forme. Le garçon rigola.

- Tu sens bon le chien, dit-il avec énergie.

Derek ne répondit rien. Il enfouit naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte, son nez contre le cou du louveteau et prit une grande inspiration en grognant de satisfaction. Au loin, il entendit vaguement le hurlement de ralliement de sa mère mais n'y prit pas garde. En fait, il l'entendit à peine. L'effluve entêtant du garçon lui fit tourner la tête. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier cette odeur de liberté ; l'odeur des loups ?

Le garçon s'éloigna brutalement de lui dans un grand éclat de rire, manifestement Derek venait de le chatouiller par mégarde.

Il y eut des bruits de pas rapide, un souffle rauque, une nouvelle présence, et l'enfant s'écria :

- Maman ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé un chien ! Je peux le garder ?

Derek se redressa, grogna et sentit ses crocs et ses dents poindre sans qu'il le veuille. Son loup agissait sans qu'il le commande, réveillé par l'odeur envoûtante du garçon accroché à lui. Son instinct le plus animal prenait le pas sur son côté humain et Derek se surprit à aimer ça.

Face à lui, la femme – manifestement la mère du petit – le fixait avec crainte et colère. Ses mains, engluées de pâtes collantes, se serraient convulsivement, comme si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'armes à tenir. Ce qui était étrange, et cela frappa Derek tout de suite, c'est qu'elle ne paraissait pas effrayée ni même surprise.

- Genim vient ici immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Non ! répondit le louveteau en s'accrochant plus fort à Derek. Je reste avec mon chien, c'est mon chien !

- Genim tu obéis et tu viens ici !

Derek sentit son loup se tendre instantanément. Le ton dans la voix, menaçant, ne lui avait pas échappé et il se tassa sur lui-même en grognant instinctivement. Le louveteau, tout heureux, rigola et se blottit davantage contre lui, s'agrippant de nouveau à son cou. L'odeur frappa Derek de plein fouet et seul ses mains et ses genoux fermement plantés au sol l'empêchèrent de vaciller.

- Je veux le garder ! s'écria le petit.

Le visage de sa mère se tordit de colère. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui alors qu'il se transformait petit à petit en loup-garou et, pourtant, elle était humaine, Derek pouvait le sentir. Elle répandait tout autour d'elle l'odeur des humains, entêtante et tiède, qui laissait au fond de sa gorge ce goût amer et désagréable. Pourtant, le garçon était un loup, il en était certain. Son père devait être lycan, voilà pourquoi sa mère n'était pas surprise de le voir se métamorphoser : elle connaissait l'existence de sa race.

La femme fit un pas en avant et Derek sentit ses griffes sortir naturellement. Il se tendit et grogna, menaçant. Son loup était prêt à défendre et revendiquer ce louveteau, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. En fait, bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi ; c'était l'odeur, cette si bonne odeur des loups. Mais il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait instinctivement.

- Méchant chien ! lança soudainement le petit garçon. Tu grognes pas sur ma maman !

Au loin, le hurlement de Talia sortit Derek de cette étrange transe dans laquelle son loup l'avait plongé. Il se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets et la truffe frémissante. Au même moment, il sentit l'odeur plus forte d'un homme se mêler à celle de la femme et une voix cria :

- Claudia ! Claudia !

Un faisceau de lumière parallèle à la route, vacillant, indiqua l'approche d'une lampe-torche. L'odeur était humaine. L'odeur était humaine et pourtant … le garçon sentait comme un louveteau. C'était impossible, ce garçon qui s'accrochait à lui ne pouvait pas être un loup, pas avec deux parents humains !

Brutalement lucide, Derek grogna et bondit loin de la petite famille. Il passa par-dessus le grillage sans trop d'effort et s'enfonça dans la forêt alors que, derrière lui, les pleurs de l'enfant raisonnaient dans la nuit avec le vent.

...

_Le lendemain matin, maison Hale …_

- M'man ?

Attablé dans la grande salle à manger, Derek, devant un bol de céréale, leva vers sa mère ses yeux verts et pâles.

- Oui chéri ? questionna Talia en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il détestait cette façon qu'avait sa mère de lui donner des petits noms bien bavant. A ses côtés, sa petite sœur Cora éternua et du lait lui ressortit par les narines. Elle éclata de rire.

- Oh ma puce ! rigola la louve avant de l'essuyer avec un sopalin.

- Un jour c'est sa cervelle qui va couler par ses trous de nez, commenta Laura, de l'autre côté de la table.

Talia pouffa de rire.

- C'est pas très gentil ça, dit-elle.

Cora rigola de nouveau.

- Mais m'man ! insista Derek en tapant du pied.

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être complètement invisible dans cette maison.

- Oui chéri, je t'écoute, lui sourit de nouveau sa mère.

- C'est le petit chéri à sa maman, minauda Laura dans un grand sourire.

Derek lui adressa un regard de tueur.

- Ne recommencez pas tous les deux, les prévint Talia.

Depuis le salon, la voix de son oncle Peter, assis devant un match de basket, se fit entendre :

- Non de dieu de putain de merde !

- Peter ! s'écria Talia avec colère.

- Quoi putain ?!

Laura éclata de rire et Derek soupira et replongea dans son bol. C'était inutile d'essayer d'en placer une ici le matin.

- Surveille ton langage, grogna l'alpha.

- Putain p'tain p'tain ! se mit à chantonner Cora en donnant de grande claque dans son bol de lait à l'aide de sa cuillère.

- Bravo ! T'es fier de toi j'espère ? lança Talia à son petit frère.

- Crotte ! lui cria ce dernier depuis le salon.

- Crotte crotte crotte ! chantonna Cora de plus belle.

Derek reçu une bonne rasade de lait sur la manche, se redressa comme un diable hors de sa boîte, et s'écria :

- Mais merde euh !

Il quitta la table, en colère, et disparu se réfugier dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait compris que l'héritier de sa mère, ce n'était pas lui, il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette famille. Il n'était qu'un faire-valoir, un bêta que son père voulait enchaîner. Un bêta qui n'avait aucune valeur sinon celle de devenir le mari d'une alpha.

Mis à part la leur, il y avait très peu de Meute matriarcale aux Etats-Unis – les plus nombreuses se trouvaient en France – toutes les autres étant dirigées par des mâles. Mais quelques-unes de ces alphas étaient déjà bien intéressées par Derek, qui avait entendu ses parents parler de quelques propositions d'accouplement qu'ils ne pourraient prendre en compte que lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge de seize ans. Après tout, il était le fils de Talia Hale, la louve la plus puissante de ces dernières années, et avait une certaine valeur reproductrice qui n'échappait pas aux plus malignes d'entre elles.

Mais Derek ne voulait pas de ce destin d'homme-étalon, il voulait devenir plus que ça. Et lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de sa mère et de ses deux sœurs, trois femmes derrière lesquelles il était condamné à se dissimuler, il ressentait toujours une immense colère. Surtout lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'être à ce point transparent.

Il claqua derrière lui la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, tout en ayant l'impression d'agir comme un enfant trop gâté. Comme chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à cette colère virulente, il en ressentit une grande honte lorsque les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Mais il était décidé : il serait maitre de son destin, et les louves qui voudraient de lui comme mari ou père de leurs enfants, allaient devoir le mériter.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et sa mère entra. Il fit mine de ne pas bouger et tenta de maitriser au mieux les battements de son cœur douloureux. Le matelas qui s'affaissa sur le côté lui indiqua que Talia venait de s'assoir sur son lit mais il ne bougea pas davantage. Après un moment de silence, une main chaude commença à lui caresser le haut de la tête et une voix douce lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria Derek en se redressant, mettant ainsi fin à la caresse. J'en ai marre que tu me donnes de ces petits noms à la con, j'suis plus ton bébé !

Il était persuadé que sa mère le reprendrait, qu'elle s'énerverait comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Eberlué, le jeune loup vit un éclair de douleur triste traverser les pupilles vertes des yeux de la louve qui acquiesça avant de dire d'une voix calme :

- Comme tu voudras.

Derek sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et il baissa la tête avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- J'suis désolé ! gémit-il, honteux.

- Mon cœur, laissa échapper Talia avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le serrer contre elle. Ce n'est rien, expliques-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas.

Sa honte l'empêcha de parler, de même que ses larmes, et Derek se repenti ainsi, en pleurant dans les bras chauds et caressant de sa mère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il parvint à retrouver son calme et se redressa légèrement pour faire face à Talia.

- J'suis désolé, répéta-t-il en reniflant.

- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, c'est parfaitement naturel, sourit la louve en lui caressant la joue, je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Derek leva sur elle des yeux interrogateurs, encore embués de larmes.

- Tu sais, reprit sa mère avec nostalgie, la Meute dans laquelle je suis née n'était absolument pas matriarcale, bien au contraire. L'alpha qui dirigeait était un homme très puissant, qui nous écrasait sous son autorité. Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge il a décrété que je deviendrais la femelle de son fils. Mes parents n'ont pas osé dire non. Mais moi si.

- Et … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Quand je lui ai dit que je refusais, il m'a battu. En y repensant, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé que je deviendrais moi-même une alpha et je me suis enfuie. Non pas pour imposer mon autorité à mon tour, mais pour être sûr de rendre ma Meute heureuse. J'ai tout fait pour qu'un jour mes futurs enfants grandissent à l'abri de ce genre d'obligation.

- Mais ! Pourtant papa il !

- Oui, ton père … il est né d'une alpha, dans une Meute matriarcale très puissante qui existe encore au Mexique. Il a été élevé pour devenir le mâle d'une alpha et prendre soin de ses enfants. Ce destin lui convient tout à fait, il est très heureux de la place qu'il occupe aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu la refuse.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Talia sourit devant la fierté qui gonfla le torse de son fils et ce dernier en rougit légèrement.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec douceur en lui caressant de nouveau la joue, je le vois bien. Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais que tu as la force nécessaire en toi pour devenir un puissant alpha, du moment que je suis là pour te guider.

Derek sourit. Il se sentait plus léger. Il se sentait enfin compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda sa mère dans un sourire. Tu veux bien que je t'aide ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune loup se blottit dans les bras de la louve qui le serra fort contre son cœur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, harmonieuses, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Peter raisonne depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

- Putain Talia, ton microbe a gerbé dans le salon !

- Maman ! renchérit Laura avec force. Cora a vomit !

Talia s'éloigna de son fils à regret et poussa un soupir fatigué.

- Je n'aime pas quand ton père s'absente aussi longtemps pour faire les courses, dit-elle en se levant, je me retrouve toute seule à devoir gérer quatre enfants.

Derek sourit. Il y avait lui, ses deux sœurs et, bien évidemment, son oncle Peter. D'ailleurs ce dernier se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Ah merde j'en ai plein les pieds !

Talia était presque arrivée jusqu'à la porte de la chambre lorsque Derek se souvint de la question qu'il avait voulu lui poser dans la salle à manger.

- Maman ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oui chéri ?

- Si un alpha mord un enfant de … quatre ou cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La louve fronça les sourcils, l'expression grave. Manifestement, la question paraissait plus sérieuse que ce à quoi s'attendait Derek et il eut l'affreuse impression d'avoir soulevé un sujet tabou. Néanmoins, il s'évertua à fixer sa mère dans les yeux, attentif et décidé. Il devait en avoir le cœur net car, depuis la veille, l'odeur du louveteau qu'il avait croisé dans le parc l'obsédait.

- L'enfant meurt, répondit brutalement Talia, le poison d'un alpha est très violent Derek. Les humains trop jeunes ou trop faibles n'y survivent pas. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne mordons que les adolescents de quinze à vingt ans, les années de la vie où nous sommes le plus robustes. Avant ou après, il y a quatre-vingt à cent pourcent de chance pour que la mort soit la seule issue.

- Ah, répondit simplement Derek en fronçant les sourcils, pourtant …

Il se tut. Le visage de sa mère n'était composé que d'inquiétude, en plus d'un sérieux grave. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin dans la conversation, car il avait deviné à quel point le sujet était délicat. Mordre un enfant aussi jeune, c'était assurément le tuer.

- Pourtant quoi ? insista Talia. Tu as vu ou senti quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Derek avant de se reprendre – de toute façon, sa mère l'entendait quand il mentait. Enfin si mais …

- Talia ! hurla Peter depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle marche dedans c'est dégueulasse !

- Maman ! l'appuya Laura.

La louve soupira et dit à son fils :

- Si tu veux bien on en reparlera tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Derek acquiesça. Une fois sa mère sortie, il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, incertain. Tout s'était passé tellement vite hier, en pleine nuit, qu'il était désormais moins sûr de ce qu'il avait senti. Le petit avait l'odeur des loups, c'était certain, mais ses parents ? Sur l'instant, il avait cru qu'ils étaient humains mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Après tout, sa mère venait de le lui affirmer : un enfant si jeune ne pouvait être lycan que si ses deux parents l'étaient également.

...

_Le soir-même, maison Hale, en pleine nuit …_

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était couché, Derek se retourna. Les draps s'enroulèrent sournoisement autour de ses jambes mais il les repoussa violemment en grognant. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et tout ça à cause de l'odeur trop entêtante de ce fichu louveteau qu'il avait croisé dans le parc. Son loup n'avait qu'un désir : le sentir de nouveau, s'en abreuver, car cet effluve était celui de la liberté ; celui de la forêt mouillée après un gros orage chaud ; celui des loups qui couraient, truffe au vent, sans entrave aucune. La sensation que cette fragrance avait fait naître en lui était toujours là, dans sa poitrine, mais bien moins forte et ténue que lorsqu'il avait serré le petit contre lui et enfoui son nez impatient au creux de son cou fin.

De plus, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère ce matin-même, aussi brève soit-elle, avait piqué sa curiosité. La journée s'était écoulée sans qu'ils puissent reprendre leur discussion là où il l'avait laissé et de ce fait, Derek n'avait de cesse de se demander s'il s'était ou non trompé. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il fallait qu'il sache si les parents de cet enfant étaient ou non des loups-garous.

En silence, il se leva, se vêtit rapidement, et sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses parents, son oncle et les quelques bêtas de la Meute qui vivaient avec eux ayant une ouïe extrêmement fine, il était conscient de risquer de se faire attraper à n'importe quel moment mais il s'y risqua tout de même. Aussi, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds nus, il ne se donna pas la peine de faire demi-tour pour enfiler des chaussures.

Marchant sur la pointe des griffes, il quitta le périmètre du territoire de sa mère en rasant le sol, les oreilles droites et les narines grandes ouvertes, puis accéléra une fois qu'il fut au cœur de la forêt. Il courut aussi vite que ses quatre pattes de jeune loup le lui permettait et atteignit rapidement la lisière. Truffe levée, il huma l'air. L'odeur vague de myrrhe sucrée était toujours là et lui permit de se diriger.

Très vite, il s'arrêta devant une petite maison familiale à un étage. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, rien qui puisse faire croire que quelqu'un vivait ici. Mais les formidables capacités de Derek lui permirent d'entendre trois cœurs battre à l'unisson ; des ronflements légers mais graves ; une respiration lente et profonde ; un gémissement faible et enfantin. Le petit était ici et manifestement, il n'avait ni frère ni sœur.

D'un bond, Derek s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir sans bruit sur le toit en tuile du hall d'entrée. Il prit le temps de se stabiliser avant d'aviser la fenêtre entrouverte devant lui. C'était une très petite ouverture, à peine assez large pour laisser passer un moustique, mais elle ne lui avait pas échappé – de toute façon, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à trouver une fenêtre ouverte car ici, en Californie, c'était l'été toute l'année. Le second bond fut plus petit et précis. Il s'agrippa aux rebords de la fenêtre, glissa ses doigts sous la mince ouverture puis la souleva. Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans la chambre de l'enfant et à peine posa-t-il un pied au sol qu'il laissa échapper un grognement grave, sortit directement de sa poitrine ; un grognement sourd et satisfait, presque comme un ronronnement. L'effluve le frappa de plein fouet mais il ne vacilla pas cette fois, au contraire, il avança. Ses pieds nus sur la moquette ne firent pas un bruit.

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent d'un jaune doré luminescent et tout se fit clair autour de lui ; sa vue, lorsqu'il l'empruntait au loup, lui permettait même de voir dans la nuit la plus noire. La chambre du garçon était un désordre indescriptible. Partout, aussi bien au sol que sur les meubles, les étagères et le lit, se trouvaient des peluches en tout genre – avec une grande majorité de Pollux, mais aussi divers animaux. Dans le lit uniformément bleu, vêtu d'un pyjama Batman et Robin, le louveteau était allongé sur le dos et avait étalé ses membres de tous côtés, comme s'il s'était étiré dans son sommeil. Sa petite bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle bref et des gémissements endormis. Manifestement, il dormait profondément.

Derek s'approcha, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, son loup grognait. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus lourds et douloureux. Il grimpa à moitié sur le lit, affaissant le matelas, et enfoui immédiatement son nez contre le cou de l'enfant qui eut un gémissement, tressaillit même faiblement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Derek prit une grande inspiration et grogna, satisfait. Il sentit ses oreilles poindre sur sa tête, sans qu'il les contrôle. Il s'évertua dès lors à prendre autant d'inspiration profonde que possible, comme s'il voulait se droguer de cette fragrance et sortir de cette chambre complètement saoul.

Il s'approcha davantage, baissa la tête et frotta la haut de son crâne contre la gorge de l'enfant. Pour qu'il porte son odeur, ni plus ni moins ; la sienne et pas celle d'un autre. Enivré par l'effluve, il en avait oublié pourquoi il était venu : s'assurer que les parents du petit soient lycans et non humains.

Soudain, un rire creva le silence de la nuit et Derek se redressa vivement. L'enfant s'était réveillé et dardait sur lui un regard ambré pailleté d'or tout à fait unique. Comme si le louveteau avait voulu se servir du loup à l'intérieur de lui pour mieux voir dans la nuit, sans y parvenir tout à fait ; comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Derek sentit un frisson étrange remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme s'il avait touché la vérité du doigt sans parvenir à la saisir.

- Mon chien ! s'écria le petit garçon, tout joyeux.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et se suspendit au cou de Derek avec une force que ce dernier n'avait pas soupçonné. Emporté par le poids du corps qui s'agrippait à lui, il se sentit partir en avant mais se rattrapa des deux bras au matelas pour ne pas tomber sur le petit. Ce dernier, tout heureux, continuait de rire.

- Chut ! tenta Derek, inquiet.

Mais le louveteau lui répondit en éclatant de rire de nouveau avant de répéter :

- Mon chien !

- Ça suffit ! répliqua Derek, de plus en plus paniqué. Fais moins de bruit !

Mais le petit refusait de l'écouter et continuait d'étaler sa joie évidente. Craignant que tout ce raffuts ne réveille les deux parents qui dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté, Derek tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte et dû secouer fortement les bras de la petite sangsue qui se collait à lui pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il parvint à se dégager et entendit, dans le couloir, une porte s'ouvrir et des pas sur le plancher.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se redressa, quitta le lit et sauta par la fenêtre sans tenir compte un seul instant du petit louveteau qui, derrière lui, s'écriait :

- Reviens le chien ! T'enfuis pas !

Dehors, la fraîcheur de la nuit le dégrisa totalement mais une douleur s'éveilla au creux de son ventre, comme un manque, et il atterrit au sol dans un grognement essoufflé. Dans la chambre du garçon, grâce à son ouïe fine il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix demander :

- Gen' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il commença à courir, ébahi d'avoir pris autant de risque. Toujours dans la chambre de l'enfant, la voix s'écria, affolée :

- Genim !

De la peur. De la terreur à l'état brute. Derek jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se figea dans sa course. Avec horreur, il vit que le petit garçon avait tenté de le suivre : monté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il était sur le point de sauter dans le vide.

Derek, abasourdi, fit volte-face et repartit vers la maison lorsque la mère surgit dans le dos de son enfant pour l'attraper alors qu'il se laissait tomber. Surpris, le petit poussa un cri puis se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens en hurlant :

- C'est mon chien ! Mon chien !

- John ! cria la mère à son tour. John !

Ses bras suspendus dans le vide retenaient l'enfant qui pouvait basculer à tout moment. Derek fit un pas supplémentaire, prêt à bondir au cas où le louveteau tomberait, mais il vit la femme raffermir sa prise et hisser le garçon à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle le prit contre elle et le serra fort contre son cœur alors que la lumière, dans la chambre d'à côté, s'allumait tout juste.

Derek soupira, rassuré. La femme releva les yeux – entre ses bras, son enfant gigotait férocement en geignant qu'il voulait son chien – et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Derek retint son souffle. Les traits de la mère du petit se tordirent de haine pure. Une haine si intense que, si elle avait été une louve, ses yeux auraient changé de couleur. Hors ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce ne fut pas le cas car elle était humaine, c'était indéniable. Seul un humain pouvait fixer un loup-garou avec une telle haine ; un humain qui était, assurément, un chasseur. Et si l'homme avait été un lycan Derek l'aurait sentit en pénétrant dans la maison, car les mâles avaient une odeur bien plus forte que les femelles.

Sans demander son reste, Derek s'enfuit et disparu rapidement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son loup nageait dans la plus grande confusion. Sa mère avait pourtant été catégorique : un enfant, s'il n'était pas né loup, ne pouvait pas être transformé si jeune. Alors qui était ce garçon, et pourquoi diffusait-il tout autour de lui cette si bonne odeur ?

...

_Quelques jours plus tard, Beacon Hills, clinique vétérinaire …_

- Et te souviens-tu de son nom, Derek ?

- Oui : Genim. J'ai entendu sa mère le prononcer.

Talia, près de son fils, arqua un sourcil amusé alors que Laura, restée sur le palier, pouffait de rire.

- Je n'appellerai jamais mon gamin comme ça, déclara-t-elle les bras croisés.

- On t'a demandé ton avis ? grogna Derek.

- Ça suffit, coupa leur père.

Le Dr Deaton, vétérinaire de la ville et émissaire de la Meute de Talia Hale, souriait vaguement. Manifestement, le nom lui disait quelque chose.

- Tu le connais ? lui demanda Talia.

- En réalité je connais son père, répondit l'homme avec calme, il s'appelle John Stilinski, il est sergent au bureau du shérif. Sa femme s'appelle Claudia, et leur petit garçon, c'est Genim.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agisse d'eux ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant à Beacon Hills – ainsi que dans tout l'Etat, je pense – qui porte ce nom.

- Vu comme ça …

Derek se renfrogna. Chaque attaque dirigée contre le garçon le vexait personnellement sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué à propos de lui ? demanda la louve en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit son émissaire dans un soupir, d'ailleurs ce que vous venez de me dire m'étonne beaucoup. Vous en êtes certains ?

- Totalement. Nous l'avons tous sentis. Derek a été le premier à le remarquer et, pendant un certain temps, je ne l'ai pas cru. Jusqu'à ce que nous les rencontrions, lui et sa mère, hier.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est tout de suite braquée, tu imagines. Elle a semblé au courant pour nous alors j'en déduis que c'était une chasseuse …

- Que pourrait-elle être d'autre, acquiesça le Dr Deaton d'un geste du chef.

- Alan, elle semblait tétanisée que je lui confirme que son fils était un loup-garou, mais il n'en est pas un, c'est impossible. Son odeur est celle des loups mais le loup en lui n'est pas assez fort pour jaillir, je l'ai senti tout de suite. C'est comme si … il n'avait qu'une moitié d'emprise sur lui. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Derek était très attentif. Après avoir frôlé l'incident avec le petit garçon, il avait résisté durant des jours pour ne pas retourner le voir, avant de craquer finalement. Il n'avait plus retenté de pénétrer dans la maison et s'était contenté de rester dehors à renifler aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Il ignorait si la mère le voyait mais faisait son possible pour se cacher. Malheureusement, le peu qu'il parvenait à grappiller de cette fragrance qui lui plaisait tant n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin d'un contact direct avec le petit pour se sentir repus.

Mais au bout de trois ou quatre jours, sa mère s'était rendu compte de son manège et, le prenant à part, lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire lorsqu'il se glissait la nuit hors de sa chambre. Pris de court, Derek n'avait pu que dire la vérité à Talia qui, immédiatement, en avait parlé à son mari. Depuis, tous les Hale connaissaient le nom de Genim Stilinski, petit humain à l'odeur si alléchante.

Alan Deaton croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir avec concentration. Derek pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'imbriquer les uns dans les autres.

- Il se peut qu'il ait été mordu à un quelconque moment, tenta-t-il lentement avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Non, impossible, le poison l'aurait tué.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? lui demanda Talia.

- Cinq ans cette année si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel tous les protagonistes plongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives. Ce fut Derek qui, les sourcils froncés, trouva un rapport daté dans ses souvenirs.

- M'man, dit-il un peu timidement, y'a cinq ans, on est parti d'ici c'est ça ?

- Oui chéri, répondit Talia, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi on est parti ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? lança Laura depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ça suffit ! rugit leur père, les faisant tous sursauter.

Il s'avança vers son alpha et reprit la parole :

- On est parti parce qu'une Bête avait rôdé aux alentours de la ville.

Talia et lui se regardèrent, puis la louve écarquilla les yeux et dit :

- C'est … c'est impossible !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda leur émissaire, à la fois avide et inquiet d'être mit dans la confidence.

- La Bête avait attaqué une femme, Alan, répondit Talia avant de déglutir et de reprendre : une femme enceinte.

- Et elle a été mordue ?

- De ce que je sais, oui.

Deaton fronça les sourcils et replongea dans ses pensées.

- M'man, c'est quoi une Bête ? demanda Derek.

- M'man c'est kwoua une Bêêêêêête ! répéta Laura en imitant ridiculement la voix et le ton de son petit frère.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la foudroya du regard, mais un coup d'œil de son père le dissuada de répliquer.

- On en parlera le moment venu, lui sourit sa mère.

- Comment être sûr qu'il s'agisse de Claudia Stilinski ? demanda Deaton une fois revenu de sa réflexion.

- Lorsqu'on a attrapé la Bête elle était pratiquement couverte de la tête aux pieds de poudre d'aconit. Seuls les chasseurs se servent de cette plante sous cette forme, certains en portent autour du cou, dans un bijou. Et je suis pratiquement sûre, maintenant que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, que cette femme était une chasseuse.

- Elle l'est peut-être encore, hasarda Laura.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit son père, elle avait l'air très en colère et effrayée à la fois. Parce qu'elle se savait désarmée face à nous.

Plus attentif que jamais, Derek écoutait religieusement. Dans ces moments où sa mère et son père travaillaient et réfléchissaient ensembles, il en apprenait toujours énormément.

- Mais elle n'est pas une louve, dit-il, embarqué malgré lui dans la conversation.

- Non, acquiesça sa mère, effectivement. Pourtant elle a bien été mordue par un alpha, s'il s'agit bien d'elle.

Derek garda bouche close mais mourrait d'envie de s'interposer. Il ne comprenait plus. L'agresseur était-il un alpha ou une Bête, finalement ?

- Que s'est-il passé alors ? questionna son père. Comment a-t-elle pu rester humaine ?

- Le poison des lycans s'accroche directement à l'ADN du mordu pour le faire muter, répondit Deaton de sa voix professorale. Admettons … admettons que le poison ait été capturé par le liquide amniotique, sans se propager dans le corps de la mère ?

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil. Le liquide amniotique est là pour nourrir le bébé, il se trouve dans une poche et contient tout l'ADN de la mère, ses anticorps et les minéraux nécessaires au développement du fœtus.

- Aucune femme enceinte n'avait été mordue avant elle ? demanda Talia à son tour.

- Si, bien sûr, mais généralement les Bêtes s'attaquent aux proies plus fortes. Ils aiment mettre leur propre force au défi. Ce sont des cas très rares, mais ça s'est déjà produit. Je crois que le dernier cas remonte à une trentaine d'années, je l'ai lu dans de vieilles archives françaises, mais lorsque la femme s'est transformée durant sa première pleine lune …

Le vétérinaire jeta un regard à Laura, puis à Derek, avant de plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux, verts pâles, de Talia. Il secoua la tête, sourit d'un air contrit, et reprit :

- Bref. Tout ce que j'avance n'est que pure théorie. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi le bébé n'aurait été que partiellement contaminé. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est encore humain ?

- Oui, répondit la louve, pour en être vraiment certaine j'ai dirigé mon odeur vers lui pour appeler le louveteau. Il l'a senti mais n'était pas assez fort pour s'exprimer, et il n'a pas su interpréter l'appel. La moitié humaine en lui est très présente.

- Parce que personne ne lui a appris à développer sa moitié lycan, l'appuya son mari.

- Pourquoi son odeur est comme ça alors ? demanda Derek.

- Comment ? répliqua Deaton, les sourcils froncés.

- Alléchante, répondit gravement Talia, presque séductrice. Je me suis senti attirée malgré moi, et pourtant j'ai une parfaite maitrise de mon instinct.

- Ça doit être l'attraction de l'odeur humaine mêlée à celle du loup, tenta maladroitement le vétérinaire, je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Si je voyais l'enfant de plus prêt …

- Non, coupa la louve avec autorité. Nous devons l'éviter autant que possible.

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria Derek.

- Parce qu'il est dangereux. Du moins, ça mère l'est, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il s'agissait de Gérard Argent.

- Chérie, tenta son mari.

- J'en suis sûre ! Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas de la tête, c'est lui que j'ai vu avec elle ! Nous allons nous tenir aussi éloignés que possible des Stilinski. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Son mari acquiesça.

- Laura ? demanda l'alpha.

- Ok, répondit la jeune louve en se mirant les ongles.

- Derek ?

Ce dernier détourna le regard et serra la mâchoire.

- Derek ! insista sa mère, toujours aussi autoritaire.

- Ouais, répondit le jeune loup.

Sa mère le fixa plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la conversation avec le Dr Deaton et son mari.

A partir de là, ennuyé et énervé, Derek cessa d'écouter. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il cesse de s'abreuver de cet effluve délicieux. Grâce à lui, il en avait oublié sa colère et sa tristesse. Il n'avait plus pensé à New York depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce petit garçon, et avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place grâce à cette odeur.

Cette odeur était celle de la liberté ; d'une nuit passée en forêt à courir à perdre haleine sous un ciel nocturne et orageux avec de l'électricité dans l'air, lui-même chargé de l'odorante sève des arbres et du musc des feuilles.

...

_Plus de dix ans plus tard, forêt de Beacon Hills …_

Debout devant les restes calcinés de ce que fut sa maison familiale, Derek, les mains dans les poches et la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, repensait à la tragédie qu'il avait déclenchée. Parce qu'il avait refusé d'écouter ses parents, parce qu'il avait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il avait provoqué la mort de toute sa famille. Ou presque. Dans l'incendie, ils furent en réalité trois à survivre : lui, sa grande sœur Laura, et son oncle Peter.

Avec le temps, Laura, la digne descendante de Talia Hale, était devenue une vraie alpha, comme il en existe peu. Peter, lui, à moitié brûlé et paralysé, n'était plus revenu à lui depuis six ans et était resté tout ce temps à l'hôpital de la ville.

Les deux derniers héritiers Hale avaient quitté la Californie suite à cette tragédie pour repartir vivre à New York. A eux deux, ils avaient formé une petite Meute brisée. Brisée, mais unie. Puis, quelques jours plus tôt, Laura lui avait annoncé qu'elle retournait à Beacon Hills afin de régler quelques petites choses sur la vente du terrain qui fut autrefois le territoire de leur mère. Derek, trop meurtri de ce qu'il s'y était passé, avait refusé de l'accompagner. Laura était partie seule et n'était jamais revenue.

Et la veille, durant la nuit, son petit frère avait retrouvé son corps en forêt, coupé en deux …

Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et Derek laissa son loup prendre les commandes : ses yeux devinrent aussi bleu que la glace et des griffes noires percèrent au bout de ses doigts. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas, hors le terrain n'ayant finalement pas été vendu, la propriété des Hale était toujours interdite aux visiteurs. Derek entendit ensuite le murmure d'une voix et il dressa l'oreille.

- … comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle, disait la voix juvénile, et c'est pas le seul truc bizarre ! J'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre. Je peux sentir des choses aussi.

- Tu peux sentir des choses ? répliqua une autre voix, pas plus âgée. Comme quoi ?

- Euh … comme le chewing-gum à la menthe que t'as dans ta poche.

- J'ai pas de chewing-gum à la menthe.

Derek fronça les sourcils et huma l'air en se tournant dans la direction des deux voix. Manifestement, des adolescents se promenaient impunément sur son territoire et l'un d'eux était un loup. Un très jeune loup. Si jeune qu'il ignorait encore ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, un alpha avait bel et bien tué sa sœur et, apparemment, il en avait profité pour mordre quelqu'un.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama la première voix avec fierté.

- Et ça a commencé avec ta morsure ? demanda la deuxième voix, plus pragmatique.

- Ouais, je me demande si c'est pas une sorte d'infection. C'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

Derek, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers les deux intrus, se figea brutalement. Derrière l'odeur du jeune mordu – dans laquelle il percevait encore une subtile fragrance de sang et de chair – il y en avait une autre. Plus étrange. Une odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis le tragique incendie.

Lorsqu'il l'identifia, il sentit son ventre se tordre de colère et hésita à reprendre sa route. Mais son loup se mit à grogner et ses jambes et ses bras furent pris de légers tremblements. Il l'avait à peine reconnu qu'il voulait déjà s'en abreuver.

- Tu sais quoi ? reprit la deuxième voix. J'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est une infection très spéciale.

- T'es sérieux là ?

Derek huma l'air et entendit son loup grogner de satisfaction. Il fallait qu'il s'en approche. Plus prêt. Il fit un pas mais s'arrêta. Retrouver cette odeur, c'était se souvenir plus encore de ce qu'il avait provoqué : la mort des siens.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de quinze ou seize ans, le jeune Derek réalisa que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Stilinski, uniquement motivé par cet effluve complètement addictif, n'était pas naturelle. Il était un jeune homme, et les hommes n'étaient attirés que par les femmes. Il fit donc tout son possible pour s'éloigner du garçon – dont l'odeur ne faisait que devenir plus alléchante à mesure qu'il grandissait – et s'approcher des jeunes filles de son lycée.

D'abord, il y eut Paige. Elle était belle, intelligente et forte. Forte oui, pour une humaine, mais pas assez pour une louve. A ce moment-là, Derek avait tellement voulu qu'elle soit comme lui, comme ce petit garçon, qu'elle aussi dégage un parfum enivrant. Il l'avait tellement désiré qu'il avait précipité sa mort. Paige était trop humaine, trop pur pour survivre au poison des lycans et Derek se retrouva obligé de la tuer pour lui épargner des jours de souffrances inutiles. Suite à cela, ses yeux en devinrent bleus.

Puis, pour l'oublier, pour tenter de se convaincre qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de sa douleur de l'avoir perdue et de son attirance toujours plus grande pour l'odeur d'un garçon, il s'était jeté dans les bras de Kate Argent. C'était une relation purement physique, à la fois passionnelle et balbutiante, dans laquelle Derek avait fait fi de toute prudence. Sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas revoir cette jeune femme, de ne pas mettre la Meute en danger, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Son loup appelait le contact, la découverte physique. Kate ne lui suffisant pas, il en voulait plus, et si le jeune Derek, à cette époque, se doutait que seul le parfum du petit Genim était capable de le combler, il s'en était volontairement détourné et s'était fermement accroché à ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour Kate. Sa mère avait tenté de le prévenir. Elle lui avait demandé …

La famille Argent, ennemie jurée de la sienne, avait mis le feu à leur maison alors que lui-même et sa grande sœur se trouvaient à un match de basket. Ils étaient tous morts. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour accepter son obsession pour un garçon, ni assez sage pour obéir à sa mère.

- Ouais, reprit la deuxième voix, et je crois que ça s'appelle la … lycanthropie.

Derek fronça les sourcils. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, cet adolescent n'était autre que Genim Stilinski. Il se trouvait encore trop loin pour les voir mais pouvait déjà parfaitement les sentir et les entendre. Et l'effluve était là, il lui faisait déjà tourner la tête.

- C'est quoi ça, ça peut être grave ? demanda la première voix, inquiète.

- Ouais pire que ça ! Mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

- Une fois par mois ?

- Les nuits de pleine lune …. Aooooouuu !

Derek reprit sa marche. Genim venait de parler de sa race avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si l'explication allait de soi – bon d'accord, il voulait avant tout se moquer de son ami, mais quand même ... Il n'avait fait que quelques pas supplémentaires lorsque l'odeur se fit légèrement différente. Comme une invitation. Une soumission. Le loup, caché dans l'esprit du jeune Stilinski mais trop faible pour en sortir, avait senti sa présence et se faisait connaître de lui. Derek percevait son appel, même faible. Quant à savoir si l'humain le percevait lui aussi …

- Arrête ! se fâcha la première voix, non sans rire.

- Quoi, c'est toi qui as entendu un loup hurler.

- Sérieux j'ai peut-être un gros problème !

- Ouais c'est clair, t'es un loup-garou. Grrrrrr !

Après quelques mètres, Derek passa un épais buisson d'épine et s'arrêta. Les adolescents étaient là, devant lui, et l'odeur était plus entêtante que jamais. Ça sentait le musc, l'orage, le vent dans les épines des sapins et la pluie qui gorgeait la terre fraîche. Le souvenir de sa première et dernière cavalcade à travers les bois avec ses parents, sa famille, sa Meute, lui revint de nouveau et Derek serra les mâchoires pour lutter contre ce flot d'émotion. Pourquoi se remémorait-il cela à chaque fois qu'il inhalait l'odeur de Genim ?

Celle du jeune mordu vint le chatouiller brièvement, gênante et encore un peu chevrotante. La morsure n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé, cela prendrait encore quelques heures, mais le loup était déjà présent. Bien qu'il soit si jeune son odeur et son instinct semblaient déjà plus forts que celui de Genim. Plus agressif aussi. Il semblait très sauvage.

Tout en prenant garde à rester cacher, Derek fronça les sourcils et prit soin de détailler les deux adolescents à quelques mètres de lui. L'un d'eux, carré d'épaule et les bras musclés, avait d'épais cheveux noirs et bouclés et une peau foncée manifestement de racine latine. L'autre était très légèrement plus petit mais son corps était fin, un peu dégingandé et sec de nervosité ; ses cheveux très courts semblaient couleur chocolat. Les deux lui tournant le dos, Derek ne pouvait voir la couleur de leurs yeux et ignorait donc lequel était Genim – bien qu'il en ait déjà une petite idée.

- Ok tu sais bien que je plaisante, reprit le plus petit dans de grands gestes (et là Derek su qu'il avait vu juste). Mais t'inquiète pas, si tu me vois en cours en train de fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune.

- C'est dingue, répliqua son ami en scrutant le sol, j'aurai juré que c'était ici. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur.

Il s'accroupit et farfouilla parmi les feuilles mortes. Toujours caché, Derek arqua un sourcil. Ça pour une coïncidence. Il avait trouvé ledit inhalateur cette nuit-même non loin du corps de sa sœur et l'avait justement dans la poche. Un plan d'approche commença à prendre forme dans son esprit mais avant de se faire connaître des deux garçons, il allait tenter quelque chose …

- Peut-être que le tueur a déplacé le corps, hasarda Genim en se servant, encore une fois, de ses mains pour illustrer son propos.

Derek s'avança silencieusement, comme un loup marchant sur la pointe des griffes, et laissa son loup se faire connaître. Il sentit son odeur propre, aussi bien mental que physique, quitter son corps comme un souffle et voguer vers les deux adolescents. Immédiatement, le loup de Genim le sentit et tenta même de lui répondre mais Derek ne perçut rien. Absolument rien. Et pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, cela le frustra. La moitié humaine du garçon qu'il avait connu, devenu aujourd'hui un adolescent nerveux, semblait plus présente et bien plus forte que lorsqu'il était enfant. Le lycan en lui était pratiquement éteint et cela fit naître, au creux du ventre de Derek, une sourde colère.

- J'espère au moins qu'il m'a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte une fortune !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Derek grogna. Ce fut à peine audible, même pour lui-même, et directement sortit de sa poitrine mais le loup devant lui, caché et presque mort, sentit le danger. Genim sursauta et se retourna pour le fixer brutalement dans les yeux. Si brutalement que Derek en resta pétrifié de surprise, immobile au milieu de la forêt. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu l'adolescent réagir en fonction de l'instinct de son loup.

Genim tapota l'épaule de son ami et ce dernier se redressa vigoureusement pour se retourner à son tour. Ce jeune lycan pas totalement éveillé n'était pas assez familiarisé avec ça pour s'inquiéter de son odeur, mais l'expression de son visage informa Derek que quelque chose le gênait. Alors il décida de mettre son plan en action – de toute façon il était inutile de rester planté là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux – et avança de quelques pas avant de lancer brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est une propriété privée.

Mal à l'aise mais pas le moins du monde impressionné, Genim se frotta vigoureusement la tête et répliqua :

- Désolé mec, on ne savait pas.

Derek darda ses yeux verts dans les siens. Les yeux du garçon, couleur d'ambre sombre, restèrent humains. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'était pas rare de les voir s'illuminer brièvement d'or, ça Derek s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais plus maintenant. Le loup n'était plus assez fort pour ça. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.

- Ouais on voulait juste, tenta maladroitement son ami, chercher un truc qu'on avait perdu …

Abandonnant Genim et son loup mourant, Derek le fixa, peu avenant. Il était en colère. Il était déçu. Le louveteau qui l'avait forcé à commettre tant d'erreur dans sa jeunesse était en train de mourir et n'avait même plus la force de répondre à son appel. L'odeur elle-même avait perdu de sa vigueur ; elle était moins ténue, moins aphrodisiaque, plus tiède et ouatée avec ce léger arrière-goût amer … comme l'odeur corporel des humains.

- Mais ça fait rien, conclu le jeune homme.

Sans prévenir, Derek sortit l'inhalateur de sa poche et le lui lança. Il était tellement dégoûté, tellement frustré, qu'il préféra partir sans demander son reste. Au fond de son esprit, son loup grogna, mordit et griffa. Lui, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, il voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi le petit louveteau qui lui avait fait perdre ses repères quelques années plus tôt n'existait plus.

- On y va il faut que j'aille travailler, lança le futur lycan dans son dos.

- Attend c'était Derek Hale ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? répliqua Genim avec énergie. Il a juste quelques années de plus que nous !

Derek ralentit le pas malgré lui avant de finalement reprendre sa marche. Manifestement, il se souvenait toujours de lui, mais avait-ce seulement un rapport avec la mémoire de son loup ? Ce grand mystère commençait à l'agacer, mais peut-être que Laura allait pouvoir l'aider.

Les deux adolescents partaient dans le sens inverse tout en continuant leur discussion mais Derek ne faisait plus attention à eux. Tête baissée, il continuait d'avancer, le corps tendu et crispé. Laura ne pourrait pas l'aider, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était morte. Et son tueur était là, quelque part, en forêt ou en ville.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par un petit humain – qui semblait bien agaçant, du peu qu'il en avait vu – alors qu'une Bête rôdait dans les parages. Manifestement, Genim Stilinski ignorait ce qu'il était et son loup mourant ne pourrait sans doute plus être sauvé. Alors autant laisser les choses ainsi. En tournant le dos aux deux adolescents, il tourna le dos à son passé et aux erreurs qu'il avait bien pu commettre.

L'ennui, c'est que Derek Hale n'était pas aussi sage que sa mère, et il ne réalisa que trop tard à quel point c'était dangereux de garder ce genre de secret enfouit.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! (ou bonsoir ^^)

Pour commencer je voudrais vous remercier de vos reviews sur le premier OS de cette trilogie : "le secret de Claudia", sincèrement je ne pensais pas que ça plairait à autant de personne, je suis agréablement surprise.

Ensuite, j'aimerais m'excuser : cet OS est un peu répétitif avec le premier, j'en ai bien conscience; déjà, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et ensuite je vous remet la scène de la rencontre entre Derek et Stiles, c'est pas du tout productif. Mais je tenais tellement à écrire cette scène du point de vue de Derek ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez sincèrement, j'accepte toute sorte de critique, positive comme négative =)

Au début je n'avais pas l'intention de finir cet OS sur un suspens et puis j'ai pondu la dernière phrase dans mon élan, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous frustrer ^^" D'autant que, pour le coup, je ne pense pas publier aussi vite le troisième et dernier OS : "le secret de Stiles", car je ne l'ai pas commencé et je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'il va s'y passer XD

Hum ... bref. Merci de prendre le temps de me lire, et merci encore de votre enthousiasme pour mes débuts dans cet univers =)

A bientôt pour la suite et fin !


End file.
